And Then He Met Her
by Teeny270
Summary: The time when Kaito met Gazelle. This is mainly filler people but it should be worth it to read. Lemons in later chapters! Hope you enjoy it! FINALLY! Gazelle is an option on here!
1. Meeting

**Hey People! This is my Gazelle/Kaito fic. ^_^ I hope that you will all like it! This is pretty much filler for all the scenes we don't see in the manga, with maybe slight overview of what happens in the manga. This is all my imagination at work, okay? You all know that I don't own the series...in fact, just so I don't have to write that everytime, I am putting it in my profile. Problem publishers? Lol Anyway, enjoy!**

He had found her in that alley, covered in dirt and blood, with cuts and a few scrapes. Kaito may be a bad person, the leader of a violent gang, but he decided that he couldn't just leave her. She had barely shifted when he picked her up and Kaito was amazed with how light she really was. As he carried her back to his place, he began wondering all sorts of things. How long had she been there in that alley? Why was she there in the first place? Was she being chased? How did she get all these injuries? The thoughts almost enraged him as he glanced down at the tiny innocent figure he held. Who would do such a thing to a small girl? Even he wasn't that bad.

Kaito had to struggle a bit to get the keys out of his pocket but as soon as he did, he let himself into his apartment and flicked on the light. He was able to see her a lot better now that they were away from the neon signs and dim flickering street lamps. The hair that he had thought was black was actually a dark blue and beneath all the blood and dirt was pale skin, almost creamy smooth. The top she wore wasn't in too bad a shape and neither was the hat on her head. The pair of dark pants hugged her legs and figure, showing him that beneath those clothes, she was actually really thin, which may be why she was so light in his arms.

Without bothering to take off his shoes, he carried her to the couch in the living room and gently set her down, resting her head on one of the pillows he kept there in case he wanted to crash after work for a bit. That was when he noticed them, the strange pair of shoes the girl was wearing. They looked like roller blades, but instead of four wheels on each, there were only two. Kaito could remember seeing pictures of shoes like these in history books from school. A few decades back, people had used them just like skates, little strap on bottoms that fit to your shoe, but as he looked closer, he noticed they weren't just a pair of old-time skates. These had wires and complicated machinery, almost like miniature computers. He lightly touched them, surprised to find that they were giving off a light heat.

The girl stirred slightly, making Kaito back up and look at her face quickly to check if she was awake. She remained asleep and Kaito sighed, standing back up and looking at the girl carefully. She couldn't be that old. She was really short, and her face was definitely too cute to belong to someone in their twenties. She looked to be a teenager. Maybe her family was looking for her. They had to be by now, right? He looked in her pants' pockets but found no identification cards or name tags. This girl had nothing with her. Was it all stolen? Had the person or people who injured her also taken everything with them? Kaito sighed again, running his hand behind his head and pulling out the hair tie that kept it back. He felt the need to take a shower.

He looked down at those strange shoes again, this time noticing a small button towards the back. Curiosity won out and he pressed it, hoping they didn't blow up in his face. He was relieved when all that happened was a little green light flashed and a small data stick popped out of the back. He looked it over, noticing a small name engraved into the back.

"Gazelle? As in the animal? Is this a name brand?" he asked himself. He looked over at his laptop before glancing back at the data stick. Surely it couldn't hurt to plug it in and check it out. All her information could be on there. He could take her home if that was the case. With that thought in mind, he powered up the laptop and plugged it in. A small window popped up, labeled 'Gazelle' and asked if he wanted to view the files. He clicked the 'ok' button and a list of numbers popped up. They looked like stats. Another window popped up over the numbers, an error message.

"This computer does not fully support this program. Please upgrade your system for the full features." Kaito read aloud, his tone quiet for a reason he didn't even know. He glanced back at the sleeping girl quickly before continuing to look through the numbers.

"Battle Level? Speed? Agility? What is this? Game achievements?" Kaito wondered as he eyed the screen. "Brain Charger '0': A.K.A Gazelle."

He heard the couch shift and quickly closed the current screen, taking out the data stick and turned around to find the girl had simply turned over. He decided not to take any chances and simply returned the data stick to the strange shoe. Kaito sighed and suddenly craved a soda. He got up, adjusting the pillow the girl laid on and went into the kitchen. No sooner than he had opened the fridge, a sound came from the couch and he looked over to find the girl sitting up, her hat falling onto the floor. He watched as her head turned, taking in her surroundings.

"What is this place?" he heard her whisper, her voice light and sweet and Kaito shut the fridge, carrying two cans of soda into the living room. Her head snapped over at the noise and Kaito paused, caught off guard by the color of her eyes. They were a deep golden hue that seemed to him like the mineral itself had been melted and poured into the mold of her eyes. He had never seen contacts that looked so real. Those golden orbs narrowed and she backed up against the other arm of the couch, her knees tucked to her chest. "Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded and Kaito sighed.

"Calm down brat. I found you in the alley and decided this place was safer for you until we can get a hold of your parents." Kaito said, holding out a can to her. She eyed it for a moment, almost as if she had never seen anything like it, before slowly taking it and looking at it more closely.

"What is this?" she asked and Kaito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Every kid had heard of soda, right?

"It's Dr. Pepper. You drink it. Like this." Kaito said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, popping open his tab and taking a sip to demonstrate. The girl cocked her head to the side and tapped on the top of the can, sliding her nail under the tab and letting it go with a small metallic snap. Her eyes lit up in curiosity and she flicked the tab again, receiving the same sound. Kaito sighed, slowly getting fed up and took the soda, quickly opening it and handing it back. The girl stared into the dark depths of the can, sniffed it a couple times, then hesitantly took a drink. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly swallowed the liquid, looking at Kaito excitedly.

"It tingles on my tongue!" she exclaimed and Kaito blinked, completely in awe that he had actually met someone who knew nothing about soda. Still, he had to admit that the way she had done that was kind of cute, like a kid with a new toy.

"Glad you like it. So, where do you live?" he asked, wanting to get her out of his house and into her own. The girl looked confused at the question.

"Where do I live?" she repeated and Kaito nodded, taking a drink. There was silence and he glanced over to find her looking back into the dark can. "I...I don't know...I don't really live anywhere..." she whispered but Kaito had caught it. His heart clenched at the words and he sighed.

"Did you run away from home?" he asked. If she was a run away, he could take her to the police, even though he wasn't fond of them. They would find her family. She shook her head.

"I don't remember."

The silence grew and minutes seemed to pass before Kaito stood up, downing the rest of his can before tossing it into the trash. He didn't know if he would hate himself for this or not, but it seemed his mind was made up, and he always tried to go with his instincts on decisions.

"Then, you'll stay here." he stated and her head snapped up, her eyes wide in surprise and he looked away from her, a slight twinge of a blush on his face. "I can't rest easy knowing you'll be roaming the streets. You can stay here as long as you like. Just don't break anything."

The next thing he knew, he was being hugged tightly from behind and those bright golden eyes were looking into his icy blue pair with so much happiness it was dizzying.

"Thank you! I promise not to break anything...um...what's your name?" she asked, her smile dropping just a hint as she realized she didn't know that detail. He smirked and rubbed the top of her head playfully.

"Kaito. Kaito Wanijima." He answered and her smile returned full force.

"My name is Gazelle."


	2. Introductions

~Chapter Two~

The sunlight filtered into the apartment through the big windows as Kaito awoke the next day. He was confused for a moment, wondering why he was laying in his reclining chair, but a shift from the couch brought back the memories from the night before. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the girl, Gazelle, as she turned away from the blaring light from outside. She slowly uncurled herself and stretched before sitting up and looking around.

"Oi. Good morning." Kaito said and Gazelle smiled sleepily at him, rubbing her hair and flipping it out of her face.

"Good morning." she answered, swinging her legs over the side of the couch and turning to face Kaito. Kaito rolled his eyes and stood, going to the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge and sort through it for breakfast when a loud bang came from the door and the sound of laughing could be heard from outside.

"Oi oi! Kaito-san! You awake yet? We were supposed to play around downtown today!" came a loud voice that he recognized to be Yoshito's. Gazelle peeked over the back of the couch as Kaito sighed and yanked open the door, delivering a hard hit to Yoshito's forehead. The man yelped slightly and jumped back against the wall of people behind him.

"You little shits! Stop making so much damn noise this early!" Kaito yelled as the group silenced their laughter, looking to their leader expectantly from under their hooded jackets, the helmets tucked under their arms.

"Sorry Kaito-san, but we were just having a bit of fun." Yoshito answered, rubbing his head.

"Little shits?" came the question from behind Kaito and he noticed his team inching closer to get a look at the girl behind him. He decided to be merciful and stepped aside slightly to reveal her in the doorway. A yell of surprise came from the group of men as they took in the sight of the smaller girl standing there.

"Kaito-san! Who is this? Is she your girlfriend? Where did she come from? How long have you been hiding this from us?" where the questions he could make out of the jumbled mess of words and he sighed, gesturing with his hand to silence them.

"Listen. I'll meet you all at the base in about half an hour. I'll explain there. Now get the fuck outta my space." he said before slamming the door. It took a few moments but the thud of feet on the stairs faded and Kaito exhaled deeply before turning to look at Gazelle.

"Who were they?" she asked as Kaito began searching for his shoes and team jacket.

"My team. They seem wound up this morning." he answered, going to the fridge and pulling out a couple bagels. "You like cream cheese?" he asked and Gazelle looked at the little silver tub he had in his hand.

"Is it good?" she replied and Kaito rolled his eyes before putting the substance onto the bagels.

"Try for yourself." he said, handing her one and she took a bite quickly, chewing carefully. Finally, she smiled and nodded before taking another bite, seeming to approve of the taste. Kaito ate his just as quickly before grabbing his skateboard from next to the door. "Get your shoes. We're leaving now."

Gazelle raced across the room, pulling on those strange shoes. A strange noise came from them as she shifted her weight slightly. It sounded almost like a motor reeving up and the wheels spun quickly for a few seconds. Kaito watched this in half awe. He had never seen anything like this.

"Are those things electric?" he asked and Gazelle nodded, reaching into her back pocket, the only one Kaito hadn't checked, and pulled out a cord with a slim black box in the middle. It looked like one you would plug into a laptop, only instead of one end it had two, like a pair of headphones.

"This will charge them. It plugs into the back of them, where the little slots are." she explained, lifting her right foot and pointing to the dark circle in the back. Kaito nodded, trying to act uninterested as she explained. "This part plugs into the wall I think...The plugs are a lot alike." she mused, setting the cord on the side table.

"I see. Well, let's get going. It's better for us to get there as soon as possible that way we don't walk in on a fight." Kaito said, opening the door and motioning for Gazelle to go out first. He shut and locked the door behind him before going to the stairs and going down, followed closely by Gazelle. "Try to keep up. I don't want you to get lost and I won't come back for you." he said before kicking off and riding down the street.

A loud hum came from his right and he turned to find Gazelle right next to him, leaning slightly forward. Kaito smirked lightly, wondering just how fast those shoes could go and grinded down a metal pipe to the end. He expected her to stop and walk down carefully, after all, she was on skates. Instead he got a surprise. She flew completely over him, doing a small turn and landing just a few feet away, smiling brightly at him as if nothing unusual had happened. Kaito stared at her, not believing what he had just seen. He had only ever witnessed that in those extreme sports shows where trained professionals did the tricks.

"How did you do that?" he asked, pushing his board closer to her. She looked confused that he asked.

"What do you mean? I can go waaaaaay higher than that little hop." she stated and Kaito blinked.

"How much higher?" he pressed and she smiled again, pointing to the top of a nearby building.

"I can get all the way up there and higher." she said confidently. Kaito frowned, not believing her at all. What human could do that? Sure, those shoes were pretty cool but he highly doubted she could really fly with them.

"There is no way." he replied flatly and she glared, reeving the pair of skates.

"Oh yeah? Watch." she commanded. Her movement was so fast that Kaito almost missed it. She first crouched down low and the humming from her skates got louder before she pushed off the ground hard and went into the air. Kaito gaped as her feet came in contact with the building and her hand clasped at the edge of the roof. His heart stopped for a moment, fearing that she would come crashing down as she let go, kicking off the building and doing a back flip in the air before landing were she started.

He had to have imagined that. The building was at least three floors high. There was no way...

"See? I told you." she said happily, tossing her hair from her face. "That was only a jump."

"How on earth did you manage that?" Kaito asked, looking around to see if anyone else had seen that. To his disappointment, no one else was out on the street. Gazelle lifted her foot, showing the bottom of her skate to Kaito.

"These are called 'Air Trecks'. They give you the ability to fly. They give you wings, if only for a short time. The motor in them is really strong. I added enough pressure and I flew." she answered. Kaito sensed he was getting an abridged explanation and was about to ask for more detail but stopped at seeing the expression in her eyes. It was very sad and guarded at the same time and in that moment, Kaito decided he didn't need to know.

"That's pretty cool. Let's get going though." he said and she nodded, a small smile working it's way onto her face again as she followed Kaito down the road. Probably relieved she didn't have to say anymore about the topic. They came to a pedestrian bridge eventually and Kaito got off his board before hopping the fence and landing between the bushes that lined it, setting the board on the ground. Gazelle paused, looking down at him a bit uncertainly and he held out his arms. "Come on. I'll catch you." he assured her, wondering why she had been able to jump so high without fear but the thought of jumping down into a few bushes made her pause.

She nodded and eased onto the fence before hopping into Kaito's outstretched arms. He caught her easily and set her down gently before hopping down the rocky slope and skidding to a stop. She was right behind him, looking around quickly to take in all the details of the place. They were now under the bridge and Kaito went up to the cement wall, lined with various sized pipes, motioning for her to follow.

"Think you can get up there?" he asked and she nodded. Kaito heard her 'Air Trecks' whirring before she hopped into the dark space beneath the bridge. Kaito grabbed a pipe and hoisted himself up quickly. It took only a few seconds for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness and he went to the edge of the concrete slab they stood on, looking at the small wooden bridge on the other side. It was probably used for maintenance before he had claimed the bridge. He slid over to the side where the metal was full of small holes and used his fingers to grip them as he scooted his way across on the metal beam. He hopped onto the wooden planks and looked back to Gazelle. She paused before hopping the distance, at least seven feet, easily. Kaito sighed, wondering if he'd get used to that.

"Alright. Follow me." he said, leading her down the small bridge and over the river below. They ducked beneath and around the crossed beams until they came to a set of spiral stairs that led down into the concrete column. Kaito went down first, already starting to hear the excited yelling coming from below. The pair came out in a large round room littered with area stickers, chairs, tables and other such objects. Every eye turned to look at them as Kaito stepped into the room with Gazelle right behind him.

"Before I get a bunch of stupid questions, I'm going to do some introductions." Kaito yelled before anyone could start talking. He paused, listening to the silence, then continued. "This is Gazelle. I found her last night and brought her home. She was a little scratched up and doesn't remember where she lives or anything so no questions about that. As far as I can tell, she might have run away, but you'll avoid that topic too." he announced. A man moved in the corner, his hair poofed into what looked like a weirdly shaped afro.

"So, Kaito brought home a stray kitten? Isn't that a little out of character? At least she's cute." he said lazily and Kaito's eyes narrowed as the man looked over Gazelle carefully.

"Kakiya, didn't I say I was doing introductions?" Kaito asked, stepping in front of Gazelle, who was looking around with excited eyes at everything in the room. The man shrugged lightly.

"It sounded like you were done. Sorry. But isn't this dangerous? How do you know she won't go telling our secrets? The cops are already searching for our bases. What if she gives this one away?" Kakiya said and a murmur of agreement started to rise among his teammates. Kaito sighed and pressed a hand against his head where a terrible headache was forming. He opened his mouth to quiet them but paused as Gazelle's voice rang out.

"Hey hey! What's that up there?" she called, pointing to the giant area sticker near the center of the column. Kaito smirked.

"That's the team symbol. It took a really tall ladder to put that up. A few of these little shits even fell off a couple times. Finally got it up though." he explained and Gazelle's eyes widened in awe.

"Wow. That's really cool!" she said and a few of the guys around Kaito started to protest about him telling her that. The whirring sound came from Gazelle, echoing inside the base as she jumped up into the air and tapped the giant sticker. A loud gasp came from the group as she seemed to float there for a minute before coming back down. "It's not that high at all! Are you picking on me?" she asked and blinked at the look of shock on everyone else's faces.

"What was that just now? Are there some ropes that we didn't see in here? Did she seriously just do that?" came the shouts from his team and Kaito blocked Gazelle from view, afraid that they might get way too close to her in order to get answers.

"Shut up! I'll explain when it gets quiet again!" Kaito yelled, feeling like an elementary school teacher with a room of excited kids. Silence fell in the room and Kaito picked up Gazelle, earning a squeak of surprise from her, as he lifted her feet to show off her shoes. The group gathered in close to see them, their eyes wide. "These are what helped her do that. Believe it or not, but with these shoes, she can seriously fly." he said and Gazelle smiled at them, whirring the motor lightly to show them how the wheels spun. The guys looked at the shoes carefully and stepped back, looking at Gazelle with amazed eyes.

"Happy you little shits?" Gazelle piped up happily, innocently and the guys burst into laughter at her comment as Kaito smirked. "And put me down little shit." Gazelle directed at Kaito and the room grew quiet, everyone watching to see Kaito's reaction. It wasn't what they expected. Kaito glared lightly and Gazelle yelped as Kaitou thumped her head gently.

"Oi, oi. Listen here. You call me Kaito. All of these guys are the shits. Got it?" he said, gesturing to the guys surrounding them.

"Hey! That isn't very cool! We have names, ya know!" a few people shouted and Gazelle giggled.

"I get it! You're Kaito and these guys are the little shits!" she cheered and Kaitou smirked as his teammates sighed in defeat.


	3. Going shopping

"So, is she going to be part of the team now?" Yoshito asked and Kaito paused, thinking about it. "Cause, we've never really had a girl in our team before, and if she can do stuff like that jump she just did..." he trailed off.

"Team? Me? I can be a part of it?" Gazelle asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Yeah! She could be our Princess or something! Our own little angel!" a guy in the back called, earning murmurs of approval. Kaito sighed and looked down at the girl who was smiling up at him hopefully and gave in.

"Fine. She can join. We have to take her shopping though. She only has the outfit she's wearing right now." he told them and Yoshito stepped forward, looking a bit nervous.

"I could go with you. I have a little sister that looks to be about her age." he offered and Kaito nodded, going back to the stairs.

"Sure. Let's get going. I've got work in a couple hours." he said. Gazelle's AT's started up and she flew straight to the top of the column, landing gracefully on the top step.

"See ya later Little Shits!" she called before slipping out to the wooden bridge. Kaito shook his head and walked at the same pace he had been, Yoshito behind him. She was waiting at the opening, hiding in the shadow of the bridge for them as they approached. Yoshito and Kaito hopped down first and he turned, holding out his arms for her to jump into. She hesitated for a second before jumping down and landing next to Yoshito, smiling brightly.

"It's alright. I can jump down from there just fine." she told him, glancing at Kaito for a second and he blinked, catching a slightly sad look to her eyes before she was back to normal and rushing up the hill. He followed after her and Yoshito, taking his time to hop over the railing onto the pedestrian bridge. His skateboard was still hidden in the bushes and Yoshito had his tucked under his arm.

"So, where do we go from here to get girl clothes?" Kaito asked and Yoshito thought for a moment before pointing down the bridge.

"Most of the shopping places are over the river. We could start there." he said and Kaito kicked off on his board, speeding down the bridge. Gazelle rode next to him, looking down at the river through the railing.

"Wow! It's so brown!" she awed and he snorted.

"It's not supposed to be that color." Kaito told her and she hopped onto the railing, grinding on it with perfect balance.

"It's still pretty cool! I can see some fish too!" she shouted excitedly and Kaito looked back at Yoshito, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"G-Gazelle-chan, maybe you should get down. You could fall and get hurt." he reasoned with her and she blinked, looking confused.

"Fall? And get hurt? Me?" she questioned and Kaito chuckled. It seemed like such a strange thought to her. She smiled at Yoshito, who blushed lightly. "Don't worry! I'd catch myself before I hit the water!" she assured him.

Kaito's heart leapt in his chest as she pushed off the railing, doing a series of flips high in the air before landing perfectly on the railing again, riding it like she had been.

"See? I'd be okay!" she added and Yoshito looked like he was actually going to die of shock.

"A-are you actually a robot?" he asked and Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. If she was a robot, she wouldn't have emotions." he said and Yoshito nodded, seeming to agree with him. They rode down the ramps off of the bridge and across the street to the shopping center, Gazelle slowing to a stop outside the doors. Kaito picked up his skateboard and joined her by the doors, opening them for her to enter. They followed her inside and her eyes got wide in surprise.

"This place is so big!" she breathed, looking around at all the stores and things in front of them. "There's so much in here!"

"It's called a mall. People come here to shop for stupid shit, but we're here for clothes. Which way do we go Yoshito?" Kaito asked and the boy nodded towards the right. The two others followed him as he walked down the hall before motioning to a store. Kaito looked in the window for a moment before shrugging and going inside.

It was a small little store that was brightly lit with golden lights and everything seemed to be organized through color.

"Welcome! Can we help you with anything today?" a woman asked from behind the counter in the back.

"No thank you! We're looking right now." Yoshito piped up and Kaito rolled his eyes, watching as Gazelle wandered over to the rack with white clothing.

"Let me know if you need help!" the woman cheered as Gazelle scanned the rack with her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling on the corner of a knitted dress.

"It's a dress. Girls wear them. It's kind of like a long shirt." Kaito told her and she made an "oh" noise.

"Why are there all these here?" she asked.

"People like having a selection so they put them on these racks for people to see them." Kaito explained and Gazelle nodded, pulling off the dress.

"It's nice and soft." She said and Kaito ruffled her hair.

"Go try it on then." He said and Gazelle looked up at him with a confused gaze.

"Where?" she questioned and Kaito sighed, pulling her to the counter. He leaned against it, looking at the woman as Yoshito walked around, picking out different outfits.

"She wants to try this on." He told her and the woman smiled, going to the dressing rooms. Kaito motioned for her to follow the woman and Gazelle paused before doing as she was told. Kaito leaned against the doorway as Yoshito came over with more clothes. "I want to see it when you have it on brat!" he called and got an "Okay!" in response.

"I brought some more cute things she might like. It's best to get a style going to see what she looks best in…" Yoshito whispered and Kaito looked at the small pile of clothes. He took them and sorted through, glaring at some of the articles of clothing.

"This is a no. Nothing pink. She might be a girl, but something tells me pink isn't her color. And this needs a jacket. It shows too much." He said, picking out a teal tank top dress. "And would it kill you to pick out some jeans or something? Like those short ones that look like they were cut off mid-calf."

"Capris?" Yoshito asked and Kaito nodded.

"Yeah. Those things." He agreed as the dressing room door opened. Gazelle came out, smiling brightly and Kaito scanned his eyes over the girl.

"How does it look?" she questioned and Kaito nodded.

"Looks good. Pull it down a bit more." He said, pulling it further down her thighs. "It's not supposed to be bunched up that high."

"Oh, okay." She answered and Yoshito gave her the clothing that Kaito had not rejected.

"Um, can you check what size your pants were? I wanna pick out a few new pairs." He said and Gazelle nodded, going back into the dressing room quickly then coming back out.

"Size 10 I think it says." She told him and Yoshito nodded, going to get some pants. Gazelle smiled up at Kaito. "I'll show you these too, okay?" she said and Kaito nodded, motioning for her to get back into the dressing room. After many hours of trying on clothing, they has finally narrowed down her general style and size. They got a few things from different stores and headed back to Kaito's.

"See ya tomorrow Kaito-san!" Yoshito said and Kaito waved as he entered the apartment behind Gazelle. He sighed and went to the couch where Gazelle sat, sorting through the bags.

"I'm going to take a shower now." He said and Gazelle looked up at him with a smile.

"Okay!" she cheered and Kaito started towards the back. "And thank you Kaito…" she added in a softer tone that made Kaito's heart clench slightly in his chest.

"No problem." He replied before slipping into the bathroom.


	4. Allowance

~Chapter Four~

Kaito let out a loud sigh as he wiped the sweat from his face with a cool rag. Work had been brutal. Especially with the heat and he wanted nothing more than to go home. He had told Gazelle to lock the door while he was gone and not to wander about town. He chuckled, remembering the pout that she wore at that.

'_I can take care of myself you know. Worse comes to worse, I could just ran away_.' She had answered. Kaito shook his head as he turned the corner.

"What a strange girl." He muttered.

"Who's strange?" came a voice behind him and he jumped, jolting to look behind him. Gazelle stood there with a small plastic bag in her hand, wearing one of the new outfits she had gotten, looking up at Kaito innocently.

"Dammit. Scared the shit out of me." Kaito muttered. "What are you doing here? I told you not to wander around." He added, his eyes taking on a stern look. Gazelle seemed not to mind and shrugged.

"I was curious where you go everyday, so I asked Yoshito. He said 'work' and I wanted to know where so I followed you." She answered with a smile. Kaito perked an eyebrow.

"You watched me work all day? I'm not that interesting." He snorted, rolling his eyes and the girl laughed.

"I think you are! You work really hard, don't you? Here! I got you something!" she cheered, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a slim can and handed it to Kaito. He looked over it closely, not recognizing it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Some kind of drink called 'Boss Coffee.' I got it from a vending machine. You like coffee so I thought you might like this." She replied happily, smiling proudly at Kaito. He couldn't help but chuckle at her and he reached over, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Brat. Let's hope it's good or you wasted your allowance." He told her as he popped open the tab. He had begun giving her an allowance for cleaning while he was gone, and she had seemed excited about being able to get snacks and whatnot on her own. He took a small drink before taking a bigger one and grinned at her. "Not bad at all." He said and she smiled more at him.

"Good! I'm glad you like it!" she cheered, starting to walk in front of him. "I made sure to clean the kitchen today. It was a-" she began only to be cut off by a number of shouts behind them.

"Kaito-san! We have a problem!" Yoshito yelled and Kaito sighed, putting his free hand to his head and he held the can of coffee closer.

"What did you idiots do now?" he yelled as the small group came closer. The men looked nervous before Yoshito stepped closer.

"Ah, you know that fridge we were wanting?" he began and Kaito's stomach dropped, deciding he was not going to like this news. "We were running things into the base and well…we got caught…" he added, his voice getting quieter towards the end. Kaito paused, letting the news mull over before it hit his tired mind full force.

"You got caught. You got caught leading wires and fridges into our base. Our base? What the hell were you all thinking! Who did you get caught by?" he yelled and Yoshito scooted to the back of the group, looking as though he feared for his life.

"I-it was one of the officers that one suit wearing guy leads…" another guy said quietly and Kaito let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit! Of all the people! Who's dumbass idea was it to do that in broad daylight? Huh?" he snapped, looking over all of them with narrowed eyes. Gazelle shifted, putting her hands on her hips and glaring as well at them, which Kaito would have found amusing if he wasn't so angry.

"Shizuo…" came a series of mutters and Kaito growled.

"Tell him that if I see him before we can relocate to a new group place, I am gonna deliver the most violent ass kicking he has ever had! This is the third time his fooling around has cost us a hide-out!" he shouted. He took a breath, seeing all his other members scooting away slowly. "Get out of here. I'm going home." He said a bit more calmly before turning on his heel and heading home.

"Wait up!" Gazelle called, easily catching up to him. They didn't speak the whole way home and when they got there, Kaito went right into the bathroom, setting his can of coffee on the kitchen counter as he passed. He ran a bath and let himself relax in it for what seemed like an hour before a small knock was heard on the door.

"Kaito? Are you okay?" came Gazelle's soft voice and he sighed, shifting into a sitting position. He wasn't as angry as before and figured he might as well apologize.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry for freaking out like that. You probably don't understand the reason I got so mad." He said. Silence greeted him and for a second, he thought she had left. Then he heard a shift against the door and knew she was sitting against it.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I don't know what to say." She murmured. "I'm sorry you lost your base."

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize when you didn't do anything." He answered.

"You know. I can help you all find another place tomorrow! While you're at work or something!" she said excitedly and Kaito sighed, tempted to let her if not for one thing.

"Those little shits are being punished. They won't learn if they get help. Maybe this time they'll find a better place for a base." He told her and he was surprised to hear a small laugh.

"You're so mean Kaito. But you're right." She replied. Kaito heard her clothing brush against the door as she stood. "I made you dinner. It's out here on the table; I just finished it so it won't be cold. I'm going to sleep for a bit. I'm a bit tired." She added as she walked away from the door.

Kaito paused before standing and getting out of the bath. As soon as he was done drying off and getting dressed, he came out to a dimly lit living room and smiled down at the figure bundled up in blankets on the couch. He quietly went into the kitchen, seeing his plate of food waiting for him and sat down to eat. He was surprised to find that it was actually pretty good and vaguely wondered when Gazelle had gotten so good at cooking. The first dish she had ever made was terrible and half burnt. He spied a book on the counter he had never seen and picked it up after putting his finished plate in the sink.

His heart jumped slightly as he flipped through it quickly, paying attention to the bookmarked pages and highlighted text.

"Did she buy this recently?" he asked himself quietly, setting the cookbook back on the counter. "It must have cost her all of her allowance."

He made his way over to the sleeping girl and lightly patted her head. She turned over slightly and groaned, adjusting the blankets closer to her. He smiled at the reaction and removed his hand before sitting down in his chair.

"Idiot. I would have bought that kind of thing for you." He said with a chuckle as he flipped on the T.V., turning down the volume quickly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping girl.

**I AM SO SORRY! O.O, I know I haven't updated this in a while, and I know it's short. -.-, There is no excuse other than my laziness. Lol I hope you all enjoy it either way. ^_^ Over the summer, I plan to type more in all my fanfictions. ^_^' So hopefully, I'll update more often. Honestly, it's not like I have anything better to do lol. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
